Me and You Setting in a Honeymoon
by lightamatchtoleavemebe
Summary: More Kogan for the mind and soul! Title courtesy of my favorite band, Fall Out Boy. :D Kendall is the stereotypical new kid- alone and friendless, fighting the masses for just a glimpse of what life's really like in this new town. Between rude hockey players and cute, almost unreal ones, he doesn't know what to think. He'll just have to make it through.
1. Chapter 1

Working at the movie theater sucked. The annoying kids and their parents who couldn't care at all about what they're doing. The bratty teenagers trying to sneak in, or sneak booze in. It's not like I'm a total prude, but really? It also sucks being the new kid. For four days- at the end of the year. The total surprise came when my mom told me she had an old friend that needed a kid my age.

"Kendall, you know you'll meet people soon. Katie did!" "Of course, because comparing a senior to an eighth grader is alright to do." "Kendall!" And that's how I became the amazing person who rings you up and asks you if you'd like a BOGO token.

Summer in central Minnesota sucked. Humid and hot as hell. Of course Dean needed someone to work for him. The movie theater was packed. I grew up in LA but nothing compared to this. "Welcome to the Harris Theater. Are you interested in action films?" My pickup line. Everyday, every person that walks through.

My day was going slower than usual, and it just barely picked up when a group of guys my age walked in. The popular guys. James, the guy who admired one person- himself, Carlos, the cute lovable kid who was friends with anyone, and their cronies. Jocks and more d-bags make up their hockey team lineup.

The only one I hadn't gotten to know through my short time at school was a short brown haired boy. He laughed when everyone did, highfived at the right crude joke, but didn't seem happy. He was more excited to read the movie reviews than to check out the nearest "babe".

"Hey, are you gonna stop being retarded and give me my fucking ticket? I've been waiting for like, ten minutes. Fucking a. You should be sitting in a sped classroom right now." "Sorry, what did you want?" "If you were fucking paying attention, you'd know, dumbass."

Brownie glares at James. "You know what, James? You're a dick." James laughs. "What did you say?" "You're the biggest asshole I've ever met. You're also the rudest, the dumbest, and the biggest jerk ever." "Come on guys. Guess logan doesn't need us." Carlos leaves Brownie- Logan a sad look as he follows James out of the theater. Logan looks up at me and huffs. "I guess it's for the better." I smile. "I'm scheduled for getting off right now, do you wanna chill?" "Talking to a complete stranger? Hell yes!" "Good."

We walk across the street to the local diner. I couldn't help but look at Logan as he was walking. He was just cute, and my heart thumped. "you know, I never thought I could say that to him. For years he bullied me and I snapped." He smirks and takes a bite of his hamburger. "When did it- the bullying begin?" He sighs. "I guess it escalated when they found out I was gay." I choke on my fry. "You're gay?" he smiles. "Shocker, huh?" "No, it's just.. You're the first person I've met here that's like me." Logan grins. "Well. Glad to meet you." "Same."

His smile. His hair. His laugh. I'm in love. "What about Carlos?" "He's my best friend. He knew way before them. But he kinda thought it was wrong, that I finally came to terms with...myself." "I get that." "What about you? You gotta life story?" I giggle. "Gay, 17. Cooler than sliced bread." He looks down at his watch. "Cute. But I have to go." "I'll drive you home.." "I'm.. Okay. I'd like that."

He lives in the private neighborhood, Gated Hills. Irony to the max. "This is it," he says, grinning at my face. "Thank you." "For what?" "Getting over my friends, or whatever they were." He smirks. I must be crazy, but he is leaning in. And so am I. Our lips meet for a millisecond, and he breaks away. "I really have to go." He jumps out of the car, and looks back at me, waving. As I drive away, I realize that I'm not in love, but he's pretty perfect. My life as a romantic movie much.


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to redo the ending and write more! Enjoy :)

* * *

He lives in the private neighborhood, Gated Hills. Irony to the max. "This is it," he says, grinning at my face. "Thank you." "For what?" "Getting me over my friends, or whatever they were." He smirks. I must be crazy, but he is leaning in. And so am I. Our lips meet for a millisecond, and he breaks away.

"I really have to go." He gets out of the car and starts walking up his driveway. I must be absolutely insane but I honk my horn and run back up to him. "Yes, Kendall?" "I just wanted to walk you up to your door." He looks down at the ground and blushes. "I'd really like that." I smile and he fidgets with his pocket. Pulling out his keys, we continue up the way. At the door he looks at me and smiles.

"Would you.. Would you like to come in?" I grin. "Can't." "What, why?" I laugh. "I lied about being off of work. I took you out on my lunch break." "Are you going to be late?" "Probably, but doing this would be worth the scolding." He has a perplexed look on his face and it makes me happy. I grab his hand, pull him into me. I lean in once again to kiss those lips and I feel him giggle.

We're making out when all of a sudden he breaks away. "Uhh Kendall?" I am dazed. "Yeah?" "You have to get back to work. "oh. Right." He smirks and kisses my cheek. "I'll see you soon, I hope?" I nod and say, "After work?" "Perfect." "The diner?" "Oh yeah." I run down the driveway and wave as I drive off. Counting the moments to when I get off has never been this rewarding.

* * *

The next few weeks are a blur. I'm working one minute and spending the rest with Logan. We're hiding out in the oddest places, sharing secrets and kisses. He hasn't spoken to James or even Carlos since the day we met. It makes him sad, but I try to make him happy. I am only slightly successful.

One day, he's walking me up to the back entrance of the theater. "I'll be here when you're on your lunch break. The diner?" He's smiling and I can't resist the dumb grin. "Yes," I say, pecking his lips. He blushes, and looks at his watch. "Why are you always late? Go on. I'll see you at four."

I wait for him to walk to the library, diagonal from the theater. I am really anxious to see him, being smiley and chirpy to everyone I see.

"What's got you in a such a great mood, Kendall?" My co-worker, Dustin, smirks. "Uh, I'm just really excited to see someone later. Nothing too big." He laughs, saying, "What? That short dude you're always with? If I didn't know better, I'd assume you two were a thing." I feel hottness rush into my cheeks and I look away. He chuckles. "You two are cute. It's cool."

Four o'clock is right around the corner and I'm excited, jumping out of the booth and running across the seat to the diner. Logan is sitting there smiling, waiting in our usual spot. "Hey," he laughs. I grab his hand and sit down. "How was the library? Pick up any hot dudes?" He glares at me and I just giggle. "I know, Logie. I'm your only hot dude. Because you totally have the hots for me."

"Yes, Kendall. I am totally hot for you and only you. Kiss me, my anime prince." Monotone. I squeeze his hand and lean into him. "You're just jealous of my hot bod," I say, kissing him. When I lean back, he's blushing, his little cheeks are apples and his eyes are crinkles.

"You're dumb," he says, shaking his head. I open my mouth but pause when I see who walks in.

James and his crew, Carlos included.

"Well, if it isn't Kendall Knight, the gayest kid ever? And who's he with?" James smirks, and I stand, letting go of Logan's hand. "James, why don't you just leave Logan and I alone? Actually, what makes you think we care? If you're low enough to make fun of people for who they love and other shit, then you're fucking stupid. I'm sick of it. Just quit." He pretends to be shocked.

"Wow. That's pretty gay if you ask me." He smirks again, looking at Carlos to back him up. Carlos sighs, and glares at James. "I'm done with this, James. I'm done with you being with me of all people behind your friends' backs, I'm sick of the constant gay remarks. If I don't mean that much to you, screw it. I'm going to fucking tell the whole world you're gay. You're gay and ashamed. And that's fucking sad. We're over. Screw you kindly."

James' mouth twitches and he stomps around. "Fuck you, Carlos. You're just a dick sucker like Logan and Kendall, I don't care about you. Come on guys, let's go." He turns around to see his friends staring in shock at him. "Well, are you coming or what?"

"We're not going with you, James. What you've done is sick and twisted, and we're not going to support and be friends with you if you're going to act like this." His second in command after Carlos speaks up. "Yeah," they say in union. "Don't treat others like dirt and you might get somewhere in life. Not just in this small town," says another.

There might as well be steam coming from James' ears. "Whatever," he whispers, stomping out of the restaurant. Looking at Logan, I smile empathetically. "Thank you," he whispers. I nod back to him and look at the people surrounding us.

"Hey, I'm Kendall. You might have seen me around but you don't really know me. I work at the movie theater and have an amazing boyfriend named Logan. It's really making me happy to see these smiling faces around me, so go on, introduce yourselves!"

And it's all really great.

This town may have its downs but I love it.


End file.
